Hyrule Warriors: The Fractured Harmony
by Madnesz23
Summary: (This is a redo of a pervious story, so don't be too bothered if this has any semblance to the Paradox. Rated T just in case) When Lana and Cia call the aid from a ancient name, they unknowingly engage in a wild search for the Triforce pieces lost among the worlds once more, these pieces changing to match familiar or new faces. Can they do it or will it be a tragedy coming?


If any ask what is this, I made a minor story of Hyrule Warriors beforehand, but it came to a screeching halt and I want to renew that same tale with better details and plotline, still holding that 'whole fragmented' Triforce thing that players face in Wind Waker, just this time, it is all three and the pieces will be more fractured than small triangles.

If you have any issue or comment that you want to make, I am free to hear it out, just no flames, this is only a personal canon of one person's opinion and that is it.

* * *

The Valley of Seers started to develop again with life and light, but the reason that Lana was rushed through the once-darkened pillars and forts was something that her other half, her 'sister' Cia, had found something grave, but the message sent was fragmented, like the orb that they use to view the Eras was suffering from a curse or something along the lines as she continued on, her attire of the Guardian of Time fluttering in the rush and light breeze as she stormed in and spoke. "Cia, what is the matter!?"

"I... I don't know!" The dark side dressed in a darker appearance of the same robes and look of violet, still holding true to her previous look and commenting her dark skin. "The orb just suddenly ceased functioning when I was viewing the alternate realm, Termina I believe it is called." Lana nodded as she recalled the realm, she had a hand in trying to figure out what even was the realm, it was a separate realm indeed, but the events of it were dire, enough that, though it was sealed off by the goddesses, the threat of such a power could have graver effects than what was just seen in the world, the pair of them even sought out the mask salesman to ensure that HE wasn't tampering with the fabric like Cia had. Lana took to the side and her eyes widened to the sight.

The orb that peered into the various timelines, the number of events that transpired in the past... was now misted and fogged, the 'younger' sister extended her hands with Cia as she tried to pierce through this unknown mist, but all that accomplished was draining them out as she spoke again. "What sort of magic is in place here...?" Lana straightened up and hummed as she looked it over. "No other magic holder would have access to this treasure of our clan, nor should anyone else as, between the War and the Wind's Turmoil, the Valley has been watched over." The event called the Wind's Turmoil was the same event that freed Cia and saved her from the vile nature of Phantom Ganon from the Era of the Great Sea.

"Yes, I have been observing as well." Cia stated as her hands slipped into the robes' sleeves as she hummed. "There was no trace of foreign magic touching and I would know as I had used it a number of times over the War." This put them both in a dilemma, if their combined power could unveil the treasure and no one else had been in contact to the magical relic, what else could they do? To devote time into this was a wise option and they certainly had that time, but what if another crisis were to rise, their foresight needed to see where the threat could come to be? They can seek out a expect of such matters, but it came down to who was trustworthy enough and are willing to aid instead of hinder as Wizzro, before its demise, was a testament to that notion. Slowly, but certain, they came to the same conclusion, a familiar one altogether and one they wished to not invite into their home again, but now needed to. "Lana... can we not bring that one here again, the punishment that came was... terrible." Cia pleaded, but Lana was not going to let a simple beg for solace keep them from the mission.

"I wish it was the case, Cia, but we are low on options and, if anything, it is better that we obtain the aid than waste more time pacing back and forth on this." Cia hummed sadly as Lana stepped back to the orb and closed her eyes, hands glowing as the orb did the same. "Beyond the shadows of the banished, piercing through the holy vision, I call to the Keeper of Secrets, to seek aid once more!" The orb was quiet before it glowed to a tint of blue, a voice calling out to speak as the mist parted to this new voice to the chamber.

"Such a powerful aura of magic... indebted to the Goddesses and their matron." The voice spoke, a young male with strength in power, before it continued. "What have you to seek from the Keeper of Secrets, servants of the departed immortals..."

"Keeper, hidden under veils of light and shadow, hidden from the pages of history and the foils of blades..." Lana paused as she hesitated before she answered. "We have a trouble that only you could easily liberated, can you come to the Valley of Seers to see for yourself?"

"Very well..." If one were to find the other side of the connection, the figure would be a cloaked figure with a steel gauntlet holding a mini orb in palm, but it was the fact that they were sitting on the corpse of a Gohma Queen and its larva having suffered the same at the base of a titanic tree. "I will be there shortly, though I would acknowledge that any lesser issues be resolved before I arrive." The blue tint faded away to the misted orb as Lana breathed in grimace.

"Come on, Cia, let's see if we can ease some of the burden off the orb." Cia was silent as she agreed and both worked to liberate the glassy tool, but all they did and try was in vain for some strange reason...

* * *

"Halt, you are not...!"

"Of course..." The Keeper rolled their hidden eyes as they dashed, the Hylian soldiers seeking to halt his advance, but each other fell before him in shame, some even moaning that their rebirth would be a creature or thing of sorrowful standing as the Keeper straightened their cloak and looked forward. "Now then, let us see what the message is for..." He treaded in and pushed the doors open and ascended to the sight before him, extending his hands as he spoke. "Ah, Sisters of Fate, Lana and Cia, Guardians of Time with hearts bound in grief." Both stood up and bowed before the Keeper, a gesture that he waved off as he continued. "I have come as requested, though I do hope you understand what the punishment will be if this is another one of your debates."

"Trust me, we have not called you here for that again, Keeper." Lana hummed as Cia unconsciously stepped back, Lana only stronger by sense of hopeless drive. "The orb that we perceive the time lines has ceased to work and we have run through the many actions before coming to calling you for your service." The Keeper nodded as he walked past, Lana bracing herself as the aura that defeated the soldiers was still strong and it overwhelmed her like a wave from the ocean, Cia braced as well, but her nerves were shot some from the constant watch she had taken on and she collapsed before the aura disappeared, the cloak flapping to a calm like the aura also control the robes as the Keeper started, hand hovering over the orb.

"Very well, let us see what..." The Keeper paused, hand waving over as the mist faded some, but not enough to clear the tool from its supposed curse. "Strange, this is indeed being affected by something, but this is..." He hummed in thought before he turned to the Sisters. "Neither of you have been using the Triforce of Power as of late, have you?"

"Nonsense, neither of us have." Cia spoke as she stood back up and aligned with Lana. "We have been keeping a close..." Just as they projected the magic orb that contained the Triforce, they were visibly surprised that the magic... held nothing inside, a notion that shocked and scared them, but not the Keeper as he took the magic in hand and spiraled it as a globe would in its stand.

"Curious, I had not expected this one bit, how has this occurred here...?" Lana was the first to recover and bold enough to ask the powerful question.

"What has happened to the Triforce of Power, we have been..."

"This is not your fault, Lana..." The Keeper spoke as he strolled over to the opening to the growing color with a frown, the magic still spinning like the world had no hold on it. "Nor is it your sister's, I have felt a severe change in the world since the War, but this change is different, whatever happened during these latest events seem to have affected the Triforce in the same fashion." He glanced to it and the magic faded away as he turned and strolled back, approaching the seer's orb again and raising a hand with a breath. "Tell me, Sisters, what was the events that transpired after the War?" Both knew that the Keeper was all-knowing from the constant sense of travel and adventure that he often undertook, but when he asks, he often seeks a point-of-view form his own and the Guardians were the ones to answer this as Cia started, explaining how the events after were not only her fault, but it also caused a sizable amount of damage to the world, but the Keeper shook his head under the hood and Cia paused before she explained again, this time explaining the events of the Great Sea, how the young pirate of Tetra had arrived with parts of her home to the Era of the Warriors and how the chaos was caused by a shadowy figure formed from that world's Ganon. Lana added on to it as she explained that she had lost the Triforce of Power to the same monster, but they reobtained the piece with the help of Link and Tetra along with the King of the sealed land under the waves, destroying Phantom Ganon and repairing the damages to the world once again before Lana and Cia bid the royal family and hero farewell and headed home, three months having passed in that time and they had not seen any change in the Triforce until this day.

"...And that is all we know, Keeper." Lana breathed as the Keeper showed the notion of nodding the head as she went on. "But what does the Era of the Great Sea have to do with this crisis?"

"Indeed, and that is the weak link that you both are missing for the most part." The Keeper paced lightly across the floor, ten steps before twenty the other way with every fifth cycle a pause at the orb and his own words before pacing again. "Both Triforces of Wisdom and Power were revealed to the world in the Great Sea, however, it is only after the revealed Princess was kidnapped that the Piece of Courage was revealed and its hero bearer wielded it against the fearsome Ganondorf, can either of you inform me exactly why the Courage Piece was lacking in the first place instead of on the hero prior?" Both Sorceresses hummed in thought, pondering the same thing as they tried to recall why it was. Cia came up with the answer as she spoke.

"Courage was fragmented across the sunken land and it needed to be rediscovered and reassembled before its champion could face off with the incarnation of Demise." Cia pulled a leg up and folded it over the other as she sat in a chair to wait and listen as the story went on. "Do you believe that the same thing has happened to the Triforce itself?"

"Not just Power, dear Cia, have you both felt the same air?" That was an odd question, but they knew what he meant. They focused on the air around them, how it... felt weighed, heavy on their souls somehow, Lana even recalled some of the guard rather upset over a matter of the Valley, some of the rock and stone started to seem like it was bending, folding into the land itself and the flow of sand and water was slowing somehow. Keeper continued in the words as both refocused on him. "Both Courage and Wisdom feel to be missing as well as each piece represents the goddesses of Din, Farore, and Nayru as well, this feeling of weighed life and bending land would make one feel like the goddesses are losing their hold on their own creation, not from shadow, but by a matter of the land suddenly fragmenting to the lack of presence."

"This can't be..." Lana mused in grief before she yelped. "Is there anything we can do to fix this!?"

"Do not be rash, young Lana." Cia playfully scoffed at the term and Lana glared at Keeper as he continued, hand over the orb again, but this time, it was starting to focus to the halted movement. "It is a surge of power, but its location appears to be random, this is the only time so far that it has started to react negatively somehow, but that can be debate much later as our focus must be on the Triforce and its fragments, but I cannot locate all of them at once, that task would drain me too quickly." He turned, a glow of blue appearing from under the hood as the orb glowed the same azure-blue. "Which piece should we be seeking first?" Both looked at the other and as if as one again, they replied the same answer.

"Courage." This startled the both of them as Lana looked at her other with wide eyes as Cia returned the gesture of surprise, Keeper raised a brow before he shook his head and spoke.

"Personal reasons aside, that is a wise choice." He turned and breathed, the glow increasing as he silently chanted before he hummed and answered, the orb retaining the shine. "I have found the fragments, but something still clouds the vision, I sense that two fragments are here, but there is so much interference that I can't tell any more, just two others are lost in dusk and time."

"Dusk and Time..." Lana hummed as Cia stood up as the White Sorceress spoke. "Well, it is better than nothing, let's find these fragments and quickly before anyone else catches wind of this."

"Very well..." The Keeper opened a portal with a spiral of his hand and Lana stepped passed into the realm of Time before it shifted and he went through to the dusk within, Cia herself focusing on the orb once more as it cleared up and she started to peer about all of Hyrule to find the first two fragments, hoping to find them beforehand...

* * *

Lana was not too shocked to know that a fragment was somewhere in the Era of Time, she had heard of the brief journey from Impa and Zelda who traversed the domain of Death Mountain and the Temple of Water to thwart Wizzro's greed to fracture the world along with the opened Gate of Souls, but this was the first time she had stood in the expanse of Hyrule Field, everything of relative peace as she knew what had happened, after Link's adventure through time, he returned the Blade of Evil's Bane and headed out, Cia actually giving her the minor detail that, most likely after the efforts in the shadow realm of whatever the place was called, the Link of Time would return after five years and settled into a role of silence somewhere in the world, but she needed details... or she could just follow the pulse of the fragment that called to her, her walk heading for Zora's Domain as the water was pure and untouched once more.

She stopped before the surge of the cascading waves that blocked the way before she breathed, conjuring a mere flute and starting to motion it to play Zelda's Lullaby as it was known in this era's world, but she stopped short beforehand as she turned, feeling the energy getting closer before she spotted the difference. Running toward her was a young Zora girl, her fins a light green with eyes differing as one was blue while the other was violet, Lana getting the feeling why this was as the Zora huffed before her before she started to demand. "You were going to play the messenger of the royal family's song, right!? If that is right, then you must help me find my mother and father, they're very important people!" Lana grimaced as she was going to ask the most troublesome question in her mind and deeply felt like she was going to regret it.

By the Goddesses, what has she stepped into this time...?

* * *

Keeper, due to the fact that he didn't give his real name for secret sake, scoffed as he landed and looked up, the place around him that of the Arbiter's Grounds, the place where the Mirror of Twilight rested, where Link and his companion of Imp Midna had found and learned what to do for the mirror to be fixed, and where the final farewell was made between light and Twilight. He stepped forward and looked at the stand that once served as the hold for the Mirror, now a useless arch for all to see, but not for him as he reached out and chanted. "Between Light and Dark, heed my call and form once more to my vision." The setting sun lit up his figure as it started to glow. "Where light and dark must never meet once more, hear the pleas of souls across the gap and reform the bridge of their missing hope, their reckless ambition, and their shattered hearts." The stand glowed in sync as a disc started to flux inside before it started to darken and etch out markings of Twilight before it tilted and Keeper spoke. "Open, by the voice of the Keeper, hidden within the pages of truth and lie, to the Realm of our Twilight and only withdraw to the commands of the Keeper before you." He whispered his name and the Mirror shined on the darkened stone and opened the way as Keeper walked into the light that opened the way and soon found himself within the realm of Twilight, the Twili wandering about in minor regard of each other, but his vision pierced the dark before he spotted, in a distant alleyway among the floating pieces, the source of the sudden fragment appearance.

That source was a young boy of Twili origins, but he quietly sobbed and a brief notice spotted the eyes that were red and blue, his markings green before fluxing to blue, a familiar blue...

* * *

Cia didn't speak in her search, she held her tongue quiet as she surveyed the land for any trace of the Triforce and its pieces, but it was impossible to find, she personally grimacing as she didn't want to give it up without giving an effort, the orb settling as she took a step back and lightly bit her pointer finger. "How is it so hard, it should be so simple for me or Lana, what am I not seeing or feeling...?" She paused as she looked at the orb and back to the light bite before she paused, she didn't feel the power of Courage when she handled them back then, she handled Power and briefly held onto the powerful trio as their whole, their power overwhelming her senses with Ganon's voice. "Maybe I could use that method..."

Lana and she made a small game of testing out their powers in case they lost their piece by going to various places across the land and having the other test out extending their presence to find the fragment, their recent test was the distant village where a young girl believed herself the reborn hero, no less important when she met the real hero and took up a position as a skilled marksman as she developed better skills along with the other members of Hyrule. Cia decided to do it to see if it would work as she felt across the land once more and suddenly felt the power that surged.

Located in a distant village was the power, that same power that she foolishly held to when she was under Ganondorf's control and was corrupted from his greed, she felt the essence of Power, a concern as she stopped the search, gripping her stave before heading out, the guard captain calling out for her to return volley. "Captain, ready a wagon, I need it to find something in a village close to Hylia Lake..."


End file.
